


Личные предпочтения

by Seidhe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Creepy, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, Other, Power Play, Sex Toys, Vignette, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidhe/pseuds/Seidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чируччи приходит к Заэлю за тем, что ей необходимо</p>
            </blockquote>





	Личные предпочтения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what you want](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79877) by incandescens. 



Все в цитадели Лас Ночес твердо знали — к Айзену-сама ходят за одобрением и принятием (или за возможностью не очень долго питать иллюзию, что вас одобряют и принимают, или не дай бог, и ценят); к Ичимару-сама — за изощренным унижением; к Тоусену-сама — за безразличием и легким отвращением (и благодарностью за то, что ни безразличие, ни отвращение он никогда не пытается подать как нечто совершенно иное)... а за всем остальным обитатели Лас Ночес ходят друг к другу.

Чируччи вошла в лабораторию Заэля так спокойно, как только могла, и все равно ее крылья подрагивали чересчур заметно, а юбки шелестели чересчур громко. Она огляделась вокруг, охваченная почти детским удивлением, которое во что бы то ни стало хотела его скрыть, изнывая от подспудного страха и не желая его показывать.

Заэль прошествовал, другого слова не подберешь, ей навстречу, походя касаясь бесчисленных устройств, механизмов и не поддающихся описанию штук. Его пальцы постукивали по стеклу и металлу, оставляли смазанные следы на темных экранах, ласкали изогнутые трубки и пузатые колбы. Он лучезарно ей улыбнулся и картинным жестом отбросил волосы с лица.

Чируччи заговорила первой, соблюдая установленный протокол при вторжении на территорию вышестоящего:

— Заэль, почтеннейший Восьмой Эспада. Благодарю за то, что пожелали принять меня, и прошу прощения за любые неудобства, которые я причинила или могу причинить.

— О, не стоит, — отмахнулся он. — Что тебе от меня нужно, Приварон?

Она подавилась горечью во рту и словами, которые рвались с языка.

— Видите ли, я... я слышала, что кое-кто из арранкаров приходил к вам и вы им помогли...

— Ну конечно, — он оглядел ее с высоты своего роста. — Я понимаю, это серьезная проблема. У всех есть нужды, так ведь? И нужды эти требуют... всякого?

Она униженно кивнула. Заэль все угадал верно. Арранкары были хищниками задолго до того, как стали арранкарами, и после преображения голод никуда не делся; просто принял другую форму. И если Эспада, пользуясь своим положением, могли просто потребовать что вздумается от кого вздумается — и получить это — то изгнанному на задворки цитадели Приварону, который все же не желал опускаться до плотских утех с мелкими Пустыми, оставалось только валяться в ногах у тех, кто сильнее или стоит выше на иерархической лестнице, и вежливо просить сделать с собой все, что им заблагорассудится... если они не успели потребовать этого раньше.

— Ну что же, — Заэль обвил ее рукой за плечи и повлек куда-то вглубь лаборатории. — Разумеется, Сандервиччи, я тебе помогу, и даже по вполне сходной цене. У тебя есть какие-нибудь предпочтения?

— А что обычно просят в таких случаях? — она много раз прокручивала этот разговор в воображении прежде, чем явиться сюда, и ничего лучшего не придумала. Но приходили же к Заэлю многие и до нее, в том числе и другие Привароны, и каким-то образом решали эту проблему. Должно быть что-то простое и необременительное, что она может добыть здесь и покончить с этим наконец.

— Ну... некоторым, например, нравится обездвиживание, — его рука скользнула ниже, длинные пальцы стиснули ее предплечье. — Они хотят получить свой... набор ощущений, но не хотят сами подбирать нужный ритм, рассчитывать время и усилие, да просто зазря трудить руки. Они приходят за возможностью улечься поудобнее, защелкнуть замки и предоставить машине позаботиться обо все остальном. Ты тоже пришла за этим, Сандервиччи?

Она подавила желание вырваться.

— Нет-нет. Ничего такого. Мне бы что-нибудь маленькое. Управляемое вручную. Без искусственного интеллекта.

— О, — он горестно вздохнул, будто смертельно в ней разочаровался после этих слов. — Я был уверен, что ты ценишь такие вещи. Ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие — быть в полной власти машины. Отдаваться ей. Никакого риска, никакой непредсказуемости, никакой необходимости что-то делать самой — просто быть, быть игрушкой для чего-то холодного и совершенного, ощущать, как в тебя вбиваются металлические поршни, корчиться, опутанной ремнями, изнывать от сладкого чувства беспомощности...

Чируччи отчаянно замотала головой.

— Я же не Улькиорра, Заэль-сан...

— Заэль-сама, — поправил он.

Она прикусила губу до крови.

— ...Заэль-сама. У меня на «быть в полной власти» и «сладкое чувство беспомощности» не стоит.

— Ты знаешь про Улькиорру? — спросил он с легким любопытством.

— Все знают про Улькиорру. У него все на лице написано, когда он смотрит на Айзена-сама.

— О. Ну хорошо, — он равнодушно пожал плечами. Они почти дошли до дальнего конца лаборатории. — Должен сказать, что я нахожу твои интересы удручающе ограниченными. Но я могу дать тебе то, что тебя удовлетворит. Что-нибудь... просто устроенное. Как раз для тебя.

Она склонила голову и пробормотала:

— Благодарю вас, Заэль-сама, — слова душили ее.

— А взамен мне нужно немного твоей крови.

— Моей крови?..

— Именно. Хочу добыть образец ДНК, — он снова с силой сжал ее предплечье. — Я выращу в лаборатории твое точное подобие, только без лишних деталей.

Чируччи зажмурилась и судорожно сглотнула, проклиная свое воображение. Кукла. Кукла с ее лицом и ее телом, которой Заэль хочет поиграть. Кукла с шестеренками внутри...

— Но зачем? — вырвалось у нее.

— О. Видишь ли... — Заэль отпустил ее, наконец. — Я предпочитаю иметь дело с существами, которых сконструировал сам. Они любят меня так усердно и умело, что никто с ними в этом не сравнится. Что до тебя... — он опять пожал плечами, на его лице и в его голосе не отражалось ничего, кроме легкой гадливости. — Ничтожество ты все-таки, Приварон. Устаревшая модель. Что тут еще скажешь?

— Ничего, Заэль-сама, — Чируччи с силой вжала каблуки в пол, представляя его лицо у себя под ногами. — Ничего.

Она ему еще покажет «беспомощность» и «в полной власти». Ох, покажет. И это, пожалуй, будет ни с чем не сравнимым удовольствием.

Она будет думать об этом каждый раз, забавляясь с игрушками, которые он ей даст.


End file.
